Mutes of the violin family are used to change the timbre and reduce the loudness of the instrument. Solo repertoire, chamber music and orchestral music all require the muting of stringed instruments from time to time. Mutes are small devices which fit onto the bridge of the stringed instrument and are either permanently affixed or removable.
In recent years there has been an emphasis on early training and development of the young string player, resulting in a significant population of young musicians. Players may begin training as early as three years of age and continue their lessons throughout their elementary and high school years.
Mutes available to string players include several varieties. They can be fashioned of wood, hard leather, plastic, metal, rubber, or a combination of materials. When in playing position they all perform the same function and produce a relatively similar result. Whether they are permanent or removable, and regardless of the materials used, all manifest a utilitarian style.